the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybernetics (Gamma World)
Cybernetics are a Tech III technology. The term it's self applies to the expansion of computers in the control of administration, vehicles, and structures but more often then not is used in relation to Cyber-Prosthetic of which this article is focused. Cyber-Prosthetics are replacement limbs controlled through the use of a computer. The content of this page is regarding player character (and NPC) Cyber-Prosthetics and Enhancements. The use of a direct mental interface between these cybernetics (think it and the limb shall move) would date to the creation of Borgs (biochemical computers) and would have seen a peak pre-war around the time Cyberoids entered the market (being manufactured Cyborgs). How to Obtain Cybernetics Cybernetics in the Gamma World are something only a Tech III community is capable of providing with the Healers only providing such as a medical replacement (they are not cosmetic surgeons). Every operation has a risk of complications and some mortality. Most cost gold or Domars to obtain (save when the Healers perform the operation) and finding a working model is uncommon. The Created produce such as part of a bio-conversion process and thus those made by the Created are the most common. Alternatively Cyberoid parts are fully compatible with organic bodies and if scavenged or taken can be used. Among the Restorationists a few are manufactured but not greatly. Maintenance and other Costs Cybernetics require an energy supply to function. Most enhancements before the Social Wars made use of Broadcast Power with back up Solar or Chemical Energy Cells depending on the price of the models. Now with Broadcast Power Stations largely shutdown or inoperable leaving great distances between zones with and without such power most created in the Gamma World are Chemical or Solar powered. This gives them a few hours of functionality before their power needs to be recharged and some enhancements or prosthetics use more power doing tasks beyond simple replacement of a limb. A Fusion Rifle's power Pack can be modified to provide power to a person's Cybernetics and how long such power will last depends on how many enhancements one has- but such is a bulky cumbersome solution. A cyborg's main concern is how to keep their augmentations or prosthetics functional as without power they do not function. An additional down side is that the more a character has the more parts of their body become vulnerable to the effects of Negation weaponry and fields- which make the limbs and parts useless and in some cases can be life threatening. Certain cybernetics have a permanent HP penalty but does not reduce endurance (CN). The more of the body is replaced the less damage one's organic parts can take but one will have fewer weak points compensating for such. Becoming a Cyberoid The Created use cybernetics to convert organics into a Cyberoid. Cyberoids where manufactured combinations of Clone and Android. In the most extreme cases they would have an organic brain but a mechanical body. In lesser cases they had a mechanical frame with a computer mind. The frame would be filled with organs and covered in a manufactured skin. Characters can become close to obtaining such a status in which case they would be considered for rule purposes an Android. The threshold represents the moment they are no longer immune in any fashion to negation weaponry, and the moment med-kits can no longer function on them as they lack enough organic parts for biomedicine. Each part has a 'Cyberfication Score' which when said score reaches 100 is the moment a character goes from one type to being considered an Android and thus being impacted by the rules regarding Androids. List of Cybernetics Table List Ideas *Atomic Heart - An Atomic Powered Heart Replacement *Basic Limb *Duralloy Skeleton - High Mortality Rate (90%). Gives all the bonus of the Skeletal Enhancment Mutation. Risk of developing Periodic Amneisa D after procedure (50%). Cyberfication Score - 15. No Power Use. *Infra-eye - Gives character Infrared vision. *Ultra-Eye - gives character the ability to see in the ultraviolet spectrium (and thus radiation intensity). Category:Gamma World